


Probably

by kyjr



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Kanjani8 (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 14:09:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyjr/pseuds/kyjr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Koyama is intrigued by the new recruit at their detective office - so what happens when they're put on a stakeout together?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Probably

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://dw9lives.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://dw9lives.livejournal.com/)**dw9lives**. Happy birthday~! Possibly set in the Lucky Seven office? I don't even know what happened there.

 

"Hey."

Koyama jumped, looking up from his paperwork with wide eyes. "Hello?"

There was a man standing in front of his desk, arms crossed. "I start today," he said simply. His voice was harsh yet shy, and Koyama found himself smiling. This seemed to disarm the man. "What're you smiling about?" he huffed, looking around the small room.

"Nothing," Koyama answered cheerfully. "The boss is just through there," he added, gesturing towards the offset room. "And welcome to the team."

The other grunted at him.

Koyama found out later that his name was Nishikido Ryo, and it would be a lie to say he wasn't attracted to him. He had coal-black hair and the deepest eyes; tanned skin and the most perfect moles on his face. His seat was next to Koyama's - their office wasn't the biggest one ever, built atop an old bakery, but their business was the best in town - and Koyama found that Ryo was a better workmate than his last colleague. He did his work quickly and without too many complaints; his desk was clean and he kept to his side.

"You and Ryo are on this case," Shige declared one afternoon, dumping a file onto Koyama's desk. "I need you on stake-out duties. You know the drill - take some photos, try not to be caught, don't fall asleep..." Shige said, giving Koyama a pointed look.

"It was _one time_ \--"

"You know we don't forget anything around here," Nakamaru murmured from the corner where he was perusing the daily newspaper, his half-moon glasses perched on his nose as he flipped the pages. "No mistake goes unnoticed."

"Yeah..." Koyama huffed, glaring at Nakamaru before taking the file and flipping through it. "Remember that time you fell through the floor and--"

"Yes," Nakamaru said forcefully, ruffling the pages of his newspaper noisily. "That's about enough of that."

Koyama laughed. "Have you told Ryo?" he asked, looking up at Shige, who nodded.

"Told him this morning before he left to investigate one of his other cases," Shige answered, poking the file in Koyama's hand. "I need you two to do this over the weekend, _all day_. One of you sleeps while the other watches."

"But--"

"Koyama," Shige said firmly. "You're the best guy for this. I know it, and you know it. You leave Friday afternoon; the details should be in there." Shige tapped the file once more before turning. "Good luck with the new guy," he added, smirking. "He's pretty... difficult to handle," he laughed.

"Thanks," Koyama muttered, throwing a look to Ryo's empty desk. This would be one interesting weekend.

The case itself was straightforward - boring, really. A woman was being cheated on by her husband and wanted it investigated. They had found out that the man - Yanagawa - had been visiting a cabaret club run by yakuza and was no stranger to their yakuza clan, and so they wanted to investigate a little further, even though the wife was satisfied enough with what they had discovered already.

The apartment wasn't very grand. It was clean enough, but had no furniture, just a small fold-away mattress against one wall and a few supplies in plastic bags up on a small coffee table. There was a tiny television, with two antennae sprouting from its top, buzzing unhappily in the corner as its screen flashed black and white. There was a small bathroom around the corner but Koyama hadn't checked that out yet, too busy running his hands over the huge camera Shige had set up in the room. He hadn't used this one in a while.

The door closed and Koyama looked up in time to see Ryo walk in, a small bag in his hands and a cap on his head. "Hey," Koyama said, quickly going back to his camera when all Ryo did was nod at him in greeting.

The television was cut off and Koyama looked up sharply, watching as Ryo tossed his hat to the side and set about fixing the antennae. "What're you doing?" he asked. Ryo shrugged.

"Gotta do something to waste the time," Ryo mumbled, throwing himself onto the floor in order to be able to watch the small screen. "You're on first watch, right?"

Koyama nodded, sighing. He sat down next to the camera, grabbing his binoculars and watching through the window down at the entrance to the cabaret club. People came and went, but none were the man he was looking for. Time dwindled by slowly, the only sounds in the apartment being snippets of whatever television show Ryo was watching.

He was so focused on watching the people outside that he forgot all about Ryo until there was a steaming cup of hot ramen thrust under his nose. "Here," Ryo said, nodding his head when Koyama just stared. "Take it."

The cup was warm in his hands, and Koyama smiled. "Thanks," he said gratefully, already picking at the noodles with the chopsticks Ryo had passed to him.

"Don't mention it," Ryo murmured, his voice low and husky. He sat down on the small chair next to the camera, pulling the curtain across the window so he could see out of it. "Any sign of the guy?" he asked, his face entirely too close to Koyama's over the camera lens as he peered out. Koyama shook his head, trying to still the butterflies that were stirred by Ryo's closeness.

"Nothing yet," he answered, blowing on his ramen. "Where'd you heat this up?"

"There's a kitchen back there," Ryo said, gesturing. "It's not that big, but there's a kettle."

"Oh."

"Here, I'll take over," Ryo offered, touching the camera between them. His fingers brushed over Koyama's and he jumped, staring at Ryo with wide eyes. "...Yes?" Ryo asked, raising an eyebrow at Koyama's expression.

"Nothing," he said quickly, moving over to the other side of the room with his ramen. "I'm fine."

"Okay."

Koyama focused on the tiny pink television, realising that Ryo had been watching some drama - it didn't look too bad, he thought, and sat down to watch it as he finished his ramen. He could hear Ryo eating from the other side of the room, and wondered whether the ramen cups had been in the bags that Shige had left them or in the bag that Ryo had brought himself. "Thanks for the dinner," Koyama said again, earning a surprised look from Ryo.

"Yeah. No problem." Ryo looked confused for a second, before giving Koyama the most breathtaking smile he had ever seen. "Koyama, right?" he asked. Koyama nodded.

"Koyama Keiichiro."

"The one with the plant trying to creep over to my side of the desk," Ryo said with a shy laugh, his hair hanging down into his eyes as he ducked his head. The tips of his ears were red, Koyama noticed, making him smile.

"Yeah, well. Rosie doesn't like to be confined," he said with a grin, and Ryo stared.

"You named it?"

"Yes," Koyama said sheepishly. Ryo laughed again, rubbing the back of his neck. His eyes were shining with mirth the next time he looked up.

"You're strange," he said after a long moment of silence. There was this cute little smirk on his face, as if he wasn't sure if he had pushed it too far, but Koyama was smiling back.

"I know."

Ryo shook his head and turned back to the camera, one hand on his knee and the other resting gently on the stand of the camera. His profile was pretty, Koyama realised. He also noticed that he wore odd socks. "Hey - how do I use this thing?" Ryo suddenly asked, sitting up straighter and grabbing the binoculars, pressing them to his face. "I think the guy is down there--"

Koyama scrambled to his feet, making sure he kept out of sight of the window as he whispered instructions to Ryo. "It's like a normal camera, just much bigger," he murmured, and Ryo nodded. "Here's the shutter; here's the manual focus knob," he said, quickly pointing them out to the other. Ryo nodded again sharply, his eye already at the viewfinder, aiming the camera down to where it needed to be. The man was good with the camera; knew how to touch it just right and what to do to focus it correctly. The shutter clicked quite a few times before Ryo sat back and sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Lost him?" Koyama asked, and Ryo nodded, quickly going to check his photos on the attached laptop.

"They're pretty blurry." Ryo clicked his tongue in annoyance. "You can barely even tell if it's him or not."

Koyama stared. "It was your first time using the camera. You did a pretty good job," he reassured, but Ryo just shook his head, going through the photographs. "I think it might be him though - look at the necklace he's wearing, it's just like his wife described." Koyama crouched down next to Ryo, pointing out the large cross pendant visible around the man's neck. Ryo shrugged.

"Maybe," was all he said. "I'll go wait for him to come back out." Ryo climbed back onto the seat, leaning against the window. "You should get to bed," he added quietly.

Koyama felt warmth spread through his body. "Yeah. Yeah, okay. Wake me up when your turn is up, okay?" Ryo grunted, forehead pressed against the glass as he waited. Koyama laughed, turning to the mattress up against the wall. He unfolded it and set it down neatly, finding a thin comforter to pull up over himself as the night wore on. Every so often he heard Ryo shifting in his seat, moving the camera when he thought he saw something. He would mutter to himself and to the camera, snapping at it to _focus_ , and Koyama couldn't help but smile.

He awoke in the morning, yawning and stretching his hands over his head as he took in his surroundings. Ryo was crouching by the laptop, scratching his head as he enlarged the photos and flipped through the file Shige had given them, looking from one to the other.

"Good morning," Koyama murmured, staring at Ryo's thin form. Ryo jumped and turned, nodding at him.

"Mornin'."

"How are you?" Koyama asked, standing and ruffling his hair to try to flatten it a little. "Did you find anyth-- You didn't wake me up!" he suddenly realised, staring wide-eyed at Ryo, who had frozen.

"No."

"Why not?" Koyama asked, shuffling around the room until he reached Ryo's side. "You were meant to wake me up after--"

"But I didn't," Ryo interrupted, his chin in his hand as he stared at the photos on the laptop screen.

"Yes, but you should have! We're meant to change every five hours so you don't get tired--"

"I wasn't tired," Ryo said simply, standing and moving back to the camera. "I was fine."

"But the rules say--"

Koyama stopped as Ryo spun around, glaring at him. "I didn't want to wake you up," he said, forcefully.

"Yeah, I got that, but--"

"You looked too peaceful!" Ryo snapped. "You were all curled up, hugging your pillow and drooling, and I didn't want to disturb you. Are you happy now?" he huffed, storming past Koyama to the mattress. "I'll sleep now."

Koyama didn't know what to say.

"Wake me up in five hours," Ryo grumbled, pulling the quilt up about his ears and facing the wall away from Koyama. "If I snore, throw something at me."

"Uh. Okay." Nishikido Ryo was one surprise after the other. He rendered Koyama speechless - which was a feat in itself - and went from hot to cold and back too quickly for Koyama to keep up. Underneath that spiky facade though, Koyama could see glimpses of a sweet personality.

"Stop staring at the back of my head and get to work," Ryo mumbled, voice already sleepy.

Koyama laughed and went back to the window after grabbing something to eat and brushing his teeth. His five hours went pretty quickly, but he wasn't actually thinking about waking Ryo up until Ryo's watch was beeping abnoxiously at him, demanding attention. "...Ryo," Koyama whispered, perched on the edge of his chair. "Ryo, your watch."

"How the fuck do you think I can hear you if you fucking _whisper_?" Ryo muttered, sitting up and flicking a switch on his watch. "It's called an alarm, sweetheart." Koyama spluttered at being addressed like that as Ryo stood and stretched, his shirt riding up and exposing a strip of deliciously tanned skin.

Koyama hadn't realised he'd made a noise until Ryo turned, his eyes sparkling with mischief. "Did you just squeak?" he asked, a smile playing about his lips.

"No!" Koyama spluttered. "Why would-- Why would I do that--"

Ryo raised an eyebrow. "I don't know. Why would you?" he asked, walking over to him with a smirk on his face. "Do you like me, Koyama?" he murmured, his voice soft but cheeky. Koyama started.

"O-Of course I like you," he said, proud that he didn't stutter. "I like everyone."

Ryo grunted, moving away from Koyama. "Could you go get something to eat? I'm hungry," he said, staring out the window and rubbing his eyes.

"Oh. Oh, yeah. Sure."

"Did you see anything interesting?" Ryo asked, once Koyama had walked back through the door.

"There was a stray puppy..." Koyama said, thinking. "And they were giving out baseball cards at the supermarket," he added. Ryo turned in his seat to stare at Koyama. "What?"

"I meant before I woke up."

"Oh," Koyama said sheepishly, passing Ryo the bag. "I saw Yanagawa leave alone. We'll have to stay and see whether he comes back again," he said as Ryo rummaged through the bag.

"Fruit?" Ryo asked, pulling out an apple.

"I didn't know what you wanted-- I could go back out again," Koyama offered. "I could go get some bread or something--"

Ryo's eyes were wide when he threw a grape at Koyama's head. "Shut up," he said, laughing a little. "This'll do. Thanks..."

"Anytime."

They both knew Yanagawa wouldn't arrive back at the cabaret club during the day, so they were a little careless. Koyama sat on the floor behind Ryo and asked him question upon question, curious about the other man.

"Where're you from?"

"Osaka."

"Why did you move?"

"Personal reasons."

"What kind of personal reasons?"

"Bad break-up."

"Oh, I'm sorry. What happened?"

"Boyfriend cheated on me."

"Boyfriend?"

"Surprise," Ryo deadpanned, peering out of the window. "You're nosy," he said suddenly, turning around to stare at Koyama. "Has anyone ever told you that before?"

"All the time," Koyama beamed. Ryo rolled his eyes.

"You're so weird."

Koyama ignored that, throwing Ryo a smile. Ryo gave him a strange look before biting into his apple, turning back to the window. Koyama busied himself by sorting through the different pictures they had taken, trying to piece together the limited amounts of information they had. He kept looking to the file, wondering what Yanagawa could want with the yakuza.

"Hey," Ryo said, poking him in the shoulder with his foot. "Your turn."

Koyama nodded, standing to take Ryo's place. "Do you really think he'll come today?"

Ryo shrugged. "No idea. Do you?"

"Not really. Aren't cabaret clubs a night-time activity?" Koyama asked, the words careful in his mouth. Ryo snorted. "What?"

"You make it sound like an arts and crafts project," Ryo said, the corner of his lips curling up. Koyama blinked at him. "...Nevermind."

Koyama turned back to the window. There was no-one on the street; clouds were heavy in the sky, grey melting into white, the usual blue no-where to be seen. Koyama sighed. "Looks like there's a storm coming in," he murmured. "I doubt anyone's going anywhere."

"Hmm." Suddenly Ryo's voice was entirely too close. Koyama froze. "What're we going to do with our extra time then?"

"We--" Koyama's voice stuck in his throat as he felt Ryo's breath against the nape of his neck. "We're going to k-keep watch."

"Oh?"

"Y-Yeah."

"Oh okay then." Ryo was still close. "Koyama," Ryo called, and Koyama turned his head slightly.

"Yes?"

"Not a question," Ryo breathed, closer than ever. The tone of his voice shuddered through Koyama's body, making him shiver. "Koyama."

The first press of lips against his shoulder made Koyama shiver, the tiniest moan escaping from Koyama's lips as he felt the tip of Ryo's tongue on his skin. "Ryo?" he asked, rather timidly, turning his head a little further so he could look into Ryo's eyes.

He didn't know who kissed who first. He knew that he kissed back, knew that Ryo did too. Ryo kissed like he spoke - harsh but sweet until he was just pressing tiny kisses to Koyama's lips. "Koyama," he whispered, voice like honey, and Koyama was _gone_.

Koyama fell over the chair as he stood up in haste, flinging it to the floor whilst attempting to grab hold of Ryo's shirt. Ryo chuckled as Koyama stumbled, reaching his arms around Koyama's waist to steady him. He kissed him again, open-mouthed and messy, making Koyama's mind go completely blank. Ryo-- Ryo was a good kisser.

It was even better when Ryo was running his hands up Koyama's sides and into his hair, pulling lightly and panting into Koyama's mouth. "I kind of want you," Ryo whispered, pulling away to suck at Koyama's neck none-too-softly. "I saw the way you were staring earlier," he added, his voice rumbling through Koyama's body.

"Wasn't," was all Koyama managed before Ryo was palming him through his jeans. He groaned into Ryo's mouth, pulling him closer and closer, his hands on Ryo's waist while they kissed.

Ryo was the one to drag them to the floor, pulling at Koyama's shirt until he hissed and wrenched it over Koyama's head for him. "Too slow," was his explanation. He quickly bent his head to kiss down Koyama's chest, his hands resting on Koyama's thighs as he knelt between his legs. "Do you bottom?" Ryo asked against his skin, running his hands up Koyama's legs.

"Yes."

Right now, Koyama would kind of do anything.

Ryo smirked. "Good."

Ryo rid himself of his shirt, tossing it to the side and kissing Koyama again. "Pants," Koyama whispered, his hands all over Ryo's torso, pressing his fingertips into Ryo's shoulders to get him closer. Ryo's pants were the first to go, Koyama's quickly following; Ryo murmured something against Koyama's lips but he couldn't understand it. His heart was beating fast under Ryo's fingers, his breathing erratic as Ryo's teeth scraped over a nipple. "Ryo--"

Ryo rid him of his boxers, his fingers quickly wrapping around Koyama's member and stroking. Koyama groaned, throwing his head back and bucking his hips up, his hands scrabbling at Ryo's belt to try to get them off. He needed them off. _Now_. Ryo seemed to understand his desperation, his belt falling to the floor before he moved onto his zipper with haste. "So this is happening?" Ryo asked, breathless as Koyama practically tore Ryo's boxers off.

"It better be," Koyama answered, leaning up to kiss Ryo deeply. "Don't you dare change your mind now."

"I kind of did," Ryo murmured, kissing him harshly. Koyama groaned.

"Huh?"

Ryo didn't answer, content on licking his way down Koyama's neck. "Shh," he whispered, reaching into his pant pocket. He kissed him again, tongue and teeth and breathless, pressing his hands against Koyama's thighs suggestively. But Ryo's hands went no further; in fact, they disappeared from Koyama's body completely, leaving him feeling more than a little cold.

"Ryo?" he asked, looking up at him when Ryo didn't answer. Ryo was sitting back, his head hanging forward as he slid two fingers inside himself, his jaw slack when he pushed them in and out slowly.

Koyama's cock twitched as he watched Ryo's long fingers disappear inside his body, slowly reaching up to touch Ryo's knee lightly. Ryo jerked, freezing as his fingers hit something deep within him and he moaned deeply, his whole body shuddering. "Ryo?" Koyama asked, and Ryo's head shot up. His eyes were the blackest of black, deep passion burning within them as he stared into Koyama's eyes.

"Fuck me."

Ryo didn't wait for an answer, instead pushing on Koyama's shoulders until he was lying on the floor. Ryo was kissing him again and Koyama was kissing right back, groaning when Ryo allowed him to dominate the kiss. Ryo hissed when he pulled his own fingers out, quickly straddling Koyama's hips and grinding down. Koyama threw his head back and moaned, his hands flying back to Ryo's arms. He wondered what Ryo saw in his own eyes, because Ryo was silently groaning and reaching for the lube, quickly covering Koyama's cock with just enough. Koyama hissed at Ryo's touch, biting his lip and moving his hands to Ryo's face.

"Now."

Ryo kissed him harshly, carefully moving his hips down until Koyama slid inside him oh-so-slowly. Koyama's hands flew to Ryo's thighs, clutching them tightly as Ryo bottomed out, panting heavily into Koyama's mouth. He winced, shifting his hips slightly before Koyama kissed him again, needing to move - needing to _move_.

"Ryo--"

"Shut the fuck up and let me breathe," Ryo panted, the venom in his voice dampened by the way he was clutching onto the hands on his thighs. Ryo took his time to adjust and just when Koyama was about to snap he moved, rising up before slowly moving back down. Koyama groaned, closing his eyes tightly at the heat around him when Ryo repeated the action, his hands moving to Koyama's chest.

Ryo moaned, a deep sound that shuddered right through Koyama's body. Koyama hissed when Ryo moved his hips again, his hands grabbing onto Ryo's hips and forcing him down. Ryo moaned loudly, his eyes falling shut as Koyama continued to lift his hips into Ryo, controlling the pace. Ryo was content to leave his hands on Koyama's chest as he rose and fell, rolling his hips in time with Koyama's thrusts.

"Koyama," Ryo gasped, pitching forward and clenching deliciously around Koyama's cock. "Fuck-- _there!_ "

Ryo went limp as Koyama took complete control, slamming Ryo's hips down against him as he pounded into him at the same time. All Ryo could do was bounce, resting his head against Koyama's shoulder and biting his collarbone lightly, emitting loud groans right into Koyama's ear every time Koyama thrust up. Koyama turned his head for a kiss which ended up being no more than tongue and teeth and Ryo's moans but all kinds of right, and then Ryo tightened around him again. Koyama realised with a groan that he was touching himself.

"Oh," Koyama breathed, his body on fire. Ryo kissed him, biting down on Koyama's lip as his thrusts became more irregular. More and more and more and more - they both just needed _more_.

"I'm coming," Ryo grunted, his hand flying over his cock before he stilled, a growl ripping from his throat as white streaked over his stomach. "Shit--"

Koyama groaned as Ryo tightened again, pushing through the resistance a few more times before he came, stars flashing behind his eyes; he barely registered Ryo wincing and climbing off his lap. He lay there, panting as he came down off his high, every inch of his body tingling.

"Koyama?" Ryo asked hesitantly. Koyama turned his head to look at him; he was sitting next to him, rubbing his thighs with a look of discomfort on his face.

"Sorry... I came inside you," Koyama murmured, mustering enough strength to turn onto his side.

Ryo shook his head. "It's fine," he said. His voice was husky and raw, his face flushed and hair a complete mess, falling into his too-dark eyes and Koyama just wanted to kiss him again.

So he did.

Koyama pulled away softly, taking care not to touch Ryo's thighs. Ryo sighed, a shaking hand coming up to cup Koyama's cheek. "Hi," Ryo murmured. Koyama laughed breathlessly.

"Hi."

They fell asleep there after Koyama had dragged the futon over. Ryo was warm in his arms, fitting in his embrace nicely, his legs thrown over Koyama's own and his breath coming out in warm puffs against Koyama's neck. He was more clingy than Koyama had expected - he had been the one to pull Koyama down onto the futon in the first place. His fingertips pressed lightly into Koyama's back, his thumbs rubbing circles into his skin.

Koyama awoke to Ryo cursing. "Shit," he swore as he tried to sit up. "Fuck that hurts."

"Are you okay?" Koyama asked blearily, sitting up and staring at Ryo through sleep-clouded eyes. "What's wrong?"

"It's been a few years since I last bottomed," Ryo admitted, refusing to look into Koyama's eyes.

"How m--"

"Don't fuss," Ryo snapped, moving to stand. "I'll be-- ah-- I'll be fine."

Koyama could only watch as Ryo limped to his clothes, gingerly picking them back up and slipping into his pants. "Do you think we missed anything?" Koyama asked, nodding towards the window when Ryo gave him a confused look.

"Dunno," Ryo answered, shrugging. He scratched his shoulder as he padded over to the window, peering out of it as he yawned. "No-one's out there."

"What's the time?" Koyama asked from the floor, attempting to slip into his shirt.

Ryo checked the time on the laptop next to the camera. "Hmm. Almost five."

"We need to get back," Koyama groaned, pulling his pants back on. "Shige'll give us hell if we're late."

Ryo hummed, running a hand over the camera. "Do we have to pack all this shit away?" he asked, but Koyama shook his head.

"I think Shige will take care of it. It was all here when we got here."

"What'll you have for breakfast?"

"Probably toast - with honey! Or some kind of jam. Yeah, that sounds nice."

"When did you start this job?"

"This one?" Koyama asked, standing and stretching. "A few years ago. Shige's my best friend from high school, so he kind of recruited me once he found out how bored I was at my other job."

"Other job?"

"Accounting."

"Of course," Ryo smirked, still staring out of the window. "How long has Nakamaru been there?"

"About as long as me. I kind of dragged him into it too. He was very unwilling and quit about three times in just as many weeks, but he stayed in the end."

"Cats or dogs?"

"I like both, but I have a cat. I haven't had a dog since I was three, I think-- Why are you asking me all of this?" Koyama asked suddenly, cocking his head. Ryo chuckled, leaning his arms against the windowsill.

"I like your voice," he answered. "I like the passion in your voice."

Koyama stared. "Really? I get told I talk too much."

Ryo shook his head, this cute little smile playing about his lips. "No," was all he said, shaking his head again and righting himself. "No."

And then he was pulling Koyama into a breathtaking kiss, wrapping his arms around Koyama's neck and pressing his half-naked body into him, giving Koyama everything. Koyama shivered, his arms coming up to Ryo's waist.

"Ryo?"

"I might like you."

Koyama wasn't entirely sure what all of this was or where it all came from but it was more than okay - maybe he liked Ryo back. Maybe. Possibly. Probably.

But when Ryo looked up at him with uncertain eyes, those black eyes that saw right through him, Koyama knew.

Definitely.

 

\--the end


End file.
